


Life After Battle

by FeverTheSpirit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Shiro and Curtis get some unexpected news after their month long honeymoon.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro rubbed his husband's back as Curtis hurled into the toilet again. Curtis has been doing this since they had gotten back from their honeymoon. Curtis slumped over, hair sticking to his forehead and sweat covering his body. It was quiet for a moment and Shiro had assumed that Curtis was done. 

"Has it stopped yet ?" Shiro asked, As Curtis lifted his head to flush the toilet. 

"Yeah, I think I'm good now." Curtis said, standing up on shaky knees and going to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, Trying to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. It was the week after their honeymoon and Curtis had been sick like this since then. The omega's sickness usually went away around noon. 

"I'm going to make you an appointment for the doctor's. This sickness is worrying me." Shiro said. "Now that I'm thinking about it. Your scent has changed a lot... Do you think there's a possibility that you could...." Shiro trailed off on that sentence. "We did have a lot of intercourse on our honeymoon.... There's a possibility that maybe the condom broke and you could be..." Shiro said softly.

"You mean... Pregnant ?" Curtis asked. "Oh no... Shiro, It's WAY too early for a baby, We're still newlyweds !" Curtis said, His voice slightly muffled from the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Well, Before we got married, We did talk about if we wanted kids or not... And we agreed that we did want kids." Shiro said, leaning on the bathroom sink. 

"I know... But I didn't expect us to have a baby this early..." Curtis said after spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth. 

"Well, We don't know for sure yet. I haven't noticed a change in your scent yet. Maybe it is just a stomach bug." Shiro said, moving closer to Curtis. "Whatever it is, I'll be with you no matter what." Shiro said softly.

~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Mr and Mr Shirogane, It's not a stomach bug." The doctor said with a small smile, holding a clipboard.

Shiro and Curtis did a sigh of relief in unison. "Oh thank God." They both said at the same time. 

"In fact, Curtis here is in his first few weeks of pregnancy." The doctor said with a laugh.

Shiro and Curtis both froze, looked at each other, Then the Doctor. 

"Doctor Tyler.... You're telling me that we're going to be parents ?" Curtis asked, gripping Shiro's hand tightly. 

"That's what I said, Congrats." She said, with another, Unusually cheerful giggle.

"But... If I'm pregnant... Why hasn't my scent changed drastically?" Curtis asked. 

"Usually, A pregnant omega's scent doesn't change completely until the 2nd month." She said to Curtis. "I'll tell you everything you need, give you some books, help schedule your appointments, prescribe you your vitamins..." She said.

Curtis noticed that Shiro had been awfully quiet. "Shiro ? Are you okay ?" He asked.

No answer.

"Earth to Takashi Shirogane !" Curtis said, waving his hand in front of Shiro's face.

"I'm gonna be a dad..." Shiro said. And then Takashi Shirogane, Who's been through the terrors of space and back, Fainted from shock in the doctor's office.


	2. Chapter 2. 2nd Month/ How To Tell Others

Curtis and Shiro have come to terms with Curtis' pregnancy. They've discussed on what they we're going to do and how they we're going to plan the baby's arrival but there was one problem. How we're they going to tell their friends ? Curtis was on his second month of his pregnancy already and they we're bound to found out eventually. 

"We can just bluntly out it." Curtis said shrugging.

"No, I want it to be a bit more special than that." Shiro says, sitting next to Curtis on the couch.

"Why don't you announce it after you announce that you're retiring ?" Curtis asked.

"That could work. Say that I'm retiring because I feel that my battle is over and I want to finally settle down with you and raise our child together." Shiro says, holding Curtis' hand. 

"People are going to be disappointed that you're retiring, You know that right?" Curtis asked, laying his head on Shiro's shoulder. "You're a good captain." Curtis continued.

"I know. But I've spent most of my life fighting and I just don't want to fight anymore Curtis.... I'm tired of fighting and I just want to move on with my life with you." Shiro said, pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

"I understand that." Curtis said with a small smile. "So... This pregnancy thing... We're gonna be parents." Curtis continued.

 

"Which means you'll be taking time off of work and be home with me." Shiro says, pulling Curtis close and pressing kisses all over Curtis' face.

"Don't Get excited. I don't start maternity leave until I'm seven months along and that's five months away." Curtis says, sitting on Shiro's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I don't even do much on my job." Curtis says pressing a kiss on Shiro's lips. 

"You still tend to overexhert yourself sweetie." Shiro says with a pout as Curtis continued to press kisses on his lips. "Promise me that you'll take it easy" Shiro says, placing his hands on Curtis' hips.

"I promise. Now lean back and YOU take it easy." Curtis said getting off of Shiro's lap and onto his knees on the floor, as he unbuttoned Shiro's pants. 

"Oh. OH ! Curtis you're dirty~" Shiro said with a smirk as he bit his lip and leaned back onto the couch, closing his eyes. "Oh Curtis, You sure do know how to work your mouth~"

~

Shiro had called a meeting to announce his retirement from Captain. Everyone was gathered in the room, whispering and muttering until Shiro cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Curtis stood by his side, a nervous smile on his face.

"Everyone, I have a big announcement. Curtis and I are expecting a baby." Shiro says, getting cheers from the crew. 

"Way to go Captain !" A crew member shouted out 

"Congratulations Shiro !" He heard a familiar voice say. It was Matt.

"Thank you, Thank you all... Which is why I am glad to say that I'm retiring." Shiro said, hearing groans and gasps come from the crew. "I want to settle down with my husband and be there for our baby. I can't do that if I'm always planning missions and expeditions. I've spent years fighting and I'm tired of fighting. My battle is over. Next week, You are no longer to call me Captain Takashi Shirogane. Your new Captain will be Commander Iverson. You all might be disappointed that I'm retiring. But you have to understand that I'm tired and Curtis needs me. That'll be all." Shiro said before walking off the platform, holding Curtis' hand. 

~

"Well, they took it well." Curtis said, as he and Shiro walked into their home. Before they left after Shiro's announcement, Pidge had approached them and wished them the best of luck, Along with raising their child. Lance said that he'd miss Shiro as leader. Hunk took it the best and said if Curtis had any pregnancy cravings, let him know and he'd whip something up. Keith barely said a word, but hugged Shiro. Coran was the most excited and wished them the best of luck with the most sincerity and that he wished Allura was there to hear the news which kind of put a damper on the mood. But none the less, He thanked Coran. 

"I know. I thought there we're going to be more objections about me retiring." Shiro said, as he and Curtis took their jackets off and hung them on the wall, before they removed their shoes and went to sit on the couch. When they sat, Curtis lied his head on Shiro's shoulder. 

"Are you sure this is what you want to do ? Retire ?" Curtis asked again, just to make sure.

"As long as I get to spend most of my time with you and our baby when they are born, I wouldn't have my life any other way. This is what I want, With you by my side." Shiro said, before pulling Curtis into a kiss. Shiro has been on a lot of adventures but now he's going on a new one. Parenthood, With his husband at his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's not my best work, I enjoy writing it


	3. Chapter 3. 3rd Month

Curtis was looking at himself in the mirror, his shirt off. He looked at his stomach which was slightly bigger and made him look bloated. Curtis poked at his stomach. "When did this get here ?" He mumbled to himself. Curtis didn't like it. He thought it made him look like he was getting some sort of beer belly. Curtis was so distracted over his appearance, He didn't notice Shiro behind him. Shiro wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. 

"You look beautiful." Shiro said pressing a kiss on Curtis' cheek. "You're getting a little bump Curtis." He said 

"Don't say that ! It makes me feel like I'm getting fat or something..." Curtis said with a whine.

"You're not fat, You're just carrying our baby and besides. You look cute with your little bump" Shiro said kissing his cheek. "It reminds me that we created life." He said.

Curtis waves his hand to shoo Shiro away. "Takashi Shirogane, Always making my confidence boost." He said in a sort of sarcastic manner.

"Curtis Mulligan, Now known as Curtis Shirogane, Always needing me to boost his confidence." Shiro said in the same manner. "What do you want to have ? A girl or a boy ?" Shiro asked, changing the subjected.

"I don't know. I made a list of pros and cons about having a boy or girl. But we can't control a what we have and I don't really care about what we have. As long as our baby comes out healthy" Curtis said, leaning against Shiro.

"Have you thought of baby names yet ?" Shiro asked.

"No. I want to wait and see what we are having before we pick out names." Curtis said, pulling away from Shiro and sitting on the bed, Shiro joining him.

"I know, I'm just so excited." Shiro said, Before the phone rang. Shiro got up and answered it. "Hello ? Commander Iverson ? What-" Shiro's face fell. "I said I'm retiring and that's-" Shiro went quiet. "O..Oh... I... I don't know. I'll talk to Curtis about this and I'll have my desicion tomorrow. You know I said I'm retired but this..." Shiro let out a sigh and hung up. "Curtis I-"

Curtis cut Shiro off. "Lemme guess. They have found a ship of galra or altean technology or there's an attack coming from some planet not part of the coalition or some other space adventure, Iverson doesn't know how to go about leading it and they want you to do "One last mission" before you officially retire." He said. "And maybe you'll figure out you don't actually want to retire. But go ahead sweetie." Curtis said with a grin.

"But honey I want to be with you. What if something happens to you or the baby ?" Shiro asked. 

"Nothing is going to happen. Just go. They need you, I'll be fine." Curtis said. 

"Fine. I love you honey" Shiro said, grabbing Curtis and kissing his neck. 

Curtis laughed loudly. "I know, I know. Now come here and kiss me like you're gonna miss me~"


	4. Chapter 4. 5th Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro returns to some shocking news

Shiro has been gone for almost two months on this expedition. Shiro desperately missed Curtis and called him almost four times a day just to make sure he was alright and that the baby was alright. Curtis would assure him that he was fine and that the baby was alright. Shiro felt bad that he was missing out on going to Curtis' appointments but Curtis assured that it was alright and he was fine with going by himself. Curtis let Shiro know that he had some big news and wouldn't tell Shiro the baby's gender until he came home. Luckily Shiro was coming home to his husband today.

~

Curtis had just gotten home from shopping, carrying a small plastic bag. He had been craving cinnamon rolls so he walked to the bakery and got them. Curtis put his hand on his steadily growing belly. He took deep breath and worked his shoes off before sitting in the recliner. He opened up the plastic bag and took out the box with the 4 cinnamon rolls in them, taking one out and eating it, closing his eyes and enjoying it, Resting the box on his belly. "This is the only pro about this." He said, referring to using his stomach as a table." He said up a little more. After he finished the first cinnamon roll, He got up and put the rest in the fridge before walking over to the coffee table and grabbing his laptop. Walking was becoming a bit of a chore now. He got so out of breath easily that he needed to take a break every few feet he walked. Pregnancy and having Athsma was a bitch. But the doctor said he'd be fine as long has he rested enough and kept his inhaler on him at all times. Curtis sat on the couch, putting his laptop on his lap and starting to type in a journal. He's been logging his pregnancy day by day. Today was fairly simple: He didn't get up until about noon because he was in his nest and he missed Shiro. The nest was made in their bed and was basically made out of Shiro's clothes. He sat in there and whimpered until he felt hungry and got up. He walked to the nearby Subway, Ordered his usual sandwich and walked home. After he ate the sandwich he did his breathing exercises, Then talked to Shiro via video chat and then he rested some more and watched movies before he decided that he was craving cinnamon rolls. He walked to the bakery, and that was basically it. Curtis yawned and closed his laptop. He stretched and got up from the couch, feeling a bit restless. Shiro was coming home soon! How could he rest when he hasn't seen his alpha in two months? 

~

It was almost midnight and Shiro wasn't home yet. Curtis was curled up in his nest, whimpering in his sleep quietly. He couldn't wait for Shiro anymore. At around eleven, He worked his way up the stairs and crashed in his nest. Why wasn't Shiro home?

~

Shiro had pulled up in the driveway at around one in the morning. He got out of his car, feeling Exaughsted and excited. After a two month long voyage, He was back with Curtis. Shiro was asked to hold off his retirement for a while and come back to the team and... He couldn't say no. So he decided to hold off until after the baby was born, which he told Curtis and Curtis only did a smug "I told you so." And wished him luck before hanging up. Shiro entered the house to see that the lights we're all off. He took off his boots and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He was the door was cracked and the light was on. Curtis had a habit of leaving the light on when his fear of the dark or sleeping alone came back sometimes. He never did it when he started sleeping with Shiro so Shiro felt bad. He entered the room and laid in the bed with Curtis, not caring to change his clothes. He was tired. Curtis started to stir and slowly opened his eyes before realizing that his mate was back with him. He gasped and embraced Shiro tightly. "Shiro !" He said with pure joy. "You're back !" He said. "I noticed you made a nest in our bed. Did you miss me that much ?" Shiro asked. "Of course I missed you ! The three of us missed you so much." Curtis said. "The three? What are you talking about ?" Shiro asked. "The three of us. Me and the babies." Curtis said. "Babies ? Did you say babies as in PLURAL ? More than one ?" Shiro asked. Curtis nodded. "There's two... I wanted to tell you as soon as you got home." Curtis said. "There was supposed to be one !" Shiro said. "Maybe you just have strong sperm." Curtis joked. "But there was... I thought.... I'm going to-" Shiro muttered out. Curtis didn't know if it was because of exaughstion or shock or both but for the second time, Takashi  Shirogane, Who has been through the pain and terror of space, fainted after receiving some shocking news. Curtis hoped that Shiro wasn't going to faint when he actually goes into labor. He decided to let his husband rest and tell him the genders of the babies in the morning, after Shiro had ate breakfast and had his coffee.


	5. Chapter 5. 6th Month

"Twins, Huh ?" Lance asked. Shiro was at work so Curtis invited Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Keith over. 

"Yes, Twins." Curtis said, as the group just stared at his bump. 

"What did Shiro say when you told him ?" Pidge asked.

"He spazzed and then he fainted. I didn't even get to tell him the genders until the next morning." Curtis said.

"What are the genders ?" Hunk asked.

"They're both boys." Curtis said with a grin.

"Then can you name one Lance Jr ?" Lance asked. 

"That's stupid Lance !" Pidge said

"Yeah... One of them is obviously going to be named Hunk Jr." Hunk said confidently.

"In your dreams !" Lance protested.

"What about Keith Jr ?" Keith asked.

"Hell no !" Hunk and Lance shouted at the same time.

 

Curtis just giggled at their banter. "Actually, I asked Shiro if one of them can be called Takashi Jr and then we can call him TJ. So we have Takashi Shirogane Jr and the other one is unnamed." Curtis said, rubbing his bump. Curtis let out a quiet grunt and chuckled. "Easy" he said to his bump. 

 

 

 

"Are they kicking?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah, They're kicking. They seem to kick a lot when company is here." Curtis said. "You guys can feel if you want." He said. It only a second, Lance, Pidge and Hunk flocked to Curtis' bump. 

 

 

"I don't feel anything." Hunk said.

"Be patient, they'll start kicking in-OH !" Curtis said, feeling a particularly hard kick against Hunk's hand. 

 

"Are you okay ? Did it hurt ?" Pidge asked.

"No, that one was just hard." Curtis said with a smile as the twins kicked and moved around. Curtis looked over at Keith, who just watched. "Keith, You can come feel too." Curtis said softly to Keith who just watched. It took Keith a moment but he soon rested his hand on Curtis' bump. One of the twins kicked Keith's hand. Keith pulled his hand back briefly but then put his hand back on, feeling one of the twins kick him again. "They like you." Curtis said.

Keith blushed and pulled away, flustered. Curtis only laughed and rubbed his growing bump. 

"You don't have to be so flustered Keith." Curtis said.

"They don't even move this much for Shiro. You just have something he doesn't." Curtis joked.

"That's not fair." Lance said with a pout.

"What can I say ? The twins are selective." Curtis said, shrugging.

~

The group spent hours talking until Shiro finally returned home. Shiro immediately made his way over to his mate, kissing Curtis on the forehead.

"How have you been feeling today?" Shiro asked the omega.

"Tired. The Twins are rowdy and won't go to sleep." Curtis said.

"What can I say ? We Shirogane men somehow never tire out." Shiro said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Yeah, I hate to tell you but that's my side of the family they're getting this restlessness from. That's Mulligan genes." Curtis said. Shiro visibly flinched at that name. Mulligan. When he was training at Garrison, There was one instructor that absolutely hated Shiro more than anyone. Major Cornelius Mulligan. Shiro didn't know why Major Mulligan hated him and made his time at Garrison a living nightmare. Shiro's heart dropped when Curtis took him to meet his parents and he was face to face with the 6'2, freakishly muscular, now retired, alpha, Major Cornelius Mulligan. And his heart dropped even more when Curtis hugged him and said "Daddy !". And his stomach dropped into his intestines when Curtis asked "Daddy, Can you pass the potatoes?" and Shiro and Major Mulligan reached out towards the bowl of mashed potatoes. And his heart nearly dropped out of his asshole when he and Curtis announced that they were getting married and while Curtis' mother, Maydene was happy that her baby was getting married, Major Cornelius looked like he wanted to snap Shiro in half. Not mention at the wedding, Major Cornelius glared at Shiro as he walked Curtis down the aisle. But it seemed that Major Cornelius was warming up to Shiro once he got the news he was going to be a grandpa. Although he still glared at Shiro whenever he did something he didn't approve of. 

"I forgot to tell you, daddy and mama are coming to stay for the weekend." Curtis said. 

All the color drained from Shiro's face. Oh great. Just what he needs.


End file.
